Ultraman Zero : Battle To Save Earth
by stardust light
Summary: zero must go to save the earth, where his lover lives. can he save the earth?
1. dear reader

This is my this is the first story I made. I'm sorry if my writing language is wrong because English is not my mother's language. and offends fans of story characters. i 'am a beginner writer. a little warning, if there are some things that I don't mention in detail in the story and only the fans of the characters who understand what I'm writing. I changed the gender of the hosts from Ultraman Gaia and Agul to become women, they are basically almost the same as the original characters. I always like ultraman gaia and ultraman zero. I have an idea to make them lovers. I think that's enough for opening. there will be "warning" in the next chapter. Enjoy my story


	2. Space and Earth

Takayama gamu: Takayama Hana

Hiroya fujimiya: Hiroya Nagisa

Yoshii Reiko: Yoshii wataru

Protector is a kind of communication device in the form of a watch, I forgot the name so i call it "protector"

I changed the gender of the three people. and this storyline was taken when ultraman zero had an ultimate bracelet, and some parts I took from other ultraman zero films

* * *

ULTRAMAN ZERO: BATTLE TO SAVE EARTH

It's been 2 years since, Takayama Hana (ultraman Gaia) and Naigisa Hiroya (Agul's ultraman) returned to their universe and so did Ultraman Zero.

Zero was guarding his area daydreaming he kept thinking about Hana then Suddenly the jean bot came and shocked him, "hey, what are you daydreaming of?" jean-berd said, patting him from behind "God, you just made a shock", he sighed, then Miror Knight appeared "what's wrong with you, since you returned, your job is always daydreaming, "said Miror Knight, zero just shaking his head and saying" I'm fine, I just thought of something "jean-berd and Miror Knight looked at each other for a moment then Glenfire came in a panic" zero, jean and mirror immediately panicked "what's wrong? glen? "asked the mirror tried to talk but because of panic the words he said were not clear,

" ultra ... attack ... ship ... ".

"Glen calm down. what do you want to say? ", glen took a breath and tried to calm down" I heard zikares (one of the four monarch kings and I fabricated it) will attack the earth ", " WHAT ! "said zero,

jean and mirror simultaneously," what earth will they attack what earth is in the universe that we are sitting in? "asked miror, glen shook his head and said" I did hear the earth have Ultraman originating from Earth ", glen looked at zero. they tried to analyze then zero" oh my god, i knows which earth they will attack". "really?"said mirror and jean at the same time,

" coincidentally Ultraman from earth helped me when I was trapped, I had to go there, and I would go alone", said Zero, which made them angry because zero did not invite them," Are you crazy? We are a team ". "We have to go together". after some arguments Zero made his way middle (zero going alone because they do not want to make anxious inhabitants of Earth with the arrival of them all) they may overtake zero if in 3 days Zero does not return, they agree. after that zero goes through space and time (on the same day is only different years) in his heart he said "Hana finally I will meet you again what you will remember me after your memory you delete".

* * *

On the other hand or rather he Hana finally graduated from her campus and was ready to create her dream, meanwhile Naigisa is still traveling the world but she is still in touch with wataru. when everyone is doing their activities suddenly the sky starts to darken and pops up a giant hologram screen that appears in all parts of the world and on that screen came the zikares who asked for the earth to be surrendered within 3 days otherwise he would annihilate all mankind, then zikares sent giant robots shaped like ultraman all over the world.

apparently zikares have leftovers the rest of Darklop zero belongs to belial but is much weaker. all world leaders gather and the whole world prepares, XIG calls Hana back. at headquarters she met Kajio, she ran towards him Kajio prepared to hug her but Hana slapped Kajio instead , "Where have you been for 2 months I can't contact you?" Hana said irritably, kajio who was stroking the cheek of the slap hana said "I am sorry not giving news, I'm busy So I can't contact you".

then the captain Akio came and asked them to gather. hana feels something coming. they then gather to discuss the plan, hana who feels suspicious of a robot that looks like an ultraman, she asks permission to check closely. although it was considered a bad plan but Akio and Isimori allowed it, Kajio offered to accompany her, which was also permitted, while on a Hana jet trying to track and also she continued to feel something was coming and getting stronger, while on the plane Hana was just silent and not speaking a word, Kajio felt very guilty.

Then they met / saw one of the Darklop Hana tried to scan it and according to the results of the scan Darklop was a weak version and they were robots, then suddenly the Darklop scanned by Hana saw them and shot at their plane, they tried to avoid but unfortunately the attack on the plane and made them fall Kajio was thrown out before the plane completely hit the ground and he only suffered minor injuries.

"hanaaaaaa" shouted Kajio because Hana can't get out, Kajio sees Hana trying to get out of the compound, the darklop who attacked them approached them and was ready to shoot at the plane in which there are still hana, Kajio shoots Darklop to divert attention and the results make Darklop's attention point to kajio and make the darklop shoot towards kajio.

"kajioooooo" shouted hana which finally could come out of the collapse of the plane.

hana saw kajio fainted due to the attack he immediately approached Kajio, hana lifting Kajio's head and using one of his knees / using his thigh as a back and trying to wake him up. the Darklop prepares to shoot again but before he can shoot Hana and Kajio, Suddenly there was an attack from above and something almost the same as Darklop appeared, only more bright and dominated by blue.

the blue giant fought the darklop and the blue giant managed to destroy the draclop but the time color (the light on his chest) reads "shit, my energy has run out". Blue giant looked towards Hana he .was shocked, Hana was still trying to wake up kajio, then Hana looked towards the blue giant she was shocked and frozen not because she saw The blue giant she thought darklop but she felt she had seen blue giant somewhere and feeling he had seen a form of The blue giant stronger than the darklop whose shape was imitating, Hana quickly realized and she was ready to shoot while trembling as if she wasn't sureor scary but suddenly kajio blocked / touched the shot "He is not one of them" said Kajio weakly.

kajio looked at the blue giant and he said "please take care of her" while tapping one of her shoulder as a signal that hana must be zero protected then kajio closed his eyes and made hana cry, zero nod then time color zero issue blinding light and the light was directed to kajio, hana could not see anything when zero shine.

a few seconds later zero disappeared, Kajio opened his eyes and got up in a sitting position, hana immediately hugged him but there was something strange that kajio looked at his hand and touched his face as if he didn't believe it and kajio said "oh my God this happened again", "what's wrong kajio ?, what happened, again ?, and why did you see your own body like that?" asked hana, 'kajio' looked at Hana "I am not Kajio, I am the blue giant that you will shoot, Hana. I am ultraman Zero" said zero.

Hana thought that Kajio was only joking but after seeing Kajio's gaze he felt different and something surged in her heart, Hana just realized that the light produced by zero was the light of merging and she said "geez, you combine yourself with kajio, but should the kajio in control? and how do you know my name? "in a tone of disbelief, " I think it has something to do with the fact he almost died and the possibility that now he is in a coma or worse I don't know the truth and about i knew your name I explain later "said zero.

" why are you merging with him?"asked hana. "i saw him turn the attention of Draclop to save you it touched me and I needed a host to last longer on earth, let's call this a mutually beneficial relationship "replied zero, " oh so this is kajio "inner zero while see his hand again. protector hana sounds, hana moves away from zero to answer the call, "hana are you and kajio okay? ?, I received a report that your plane was attacked " asked akio with an worried face.

" we survived and only suffered a minor injuries" she replied her, Hana looked at Kajio" and there was one more thing. commander".


	3. I tell you something

I will probably make a prequel that will explain what happened in "other universes" or "strange universes"

* * *

"WHAT ?" said all crew teams (except hana) who were in the main room after hearing story and explanation of hana and zero. "I really don't believe what I just heard" said the Miho with eyes still not blinking. kitada and Ogawara were still silent in shock. "Do you know what creatures were spread by Zikares?" asked yoneda, "yes I know, they are called Darklops Zero they are my evil replica robots" answered zero ","just need one planet of light to face them ".

" WHAT ? "everyone said including hana which made zero shock," but I don't think you guys should worry because when I against one of the darklops, I just realized that the Draclop sent by Zikares is a clone that isn't as strong as the original but still they are dangerous " clearly zero.

Akio looked at Seichiro "Sir, obviously we have to tell center about this information but how is this sir do we have to tell the center about ultraman zero? "said akio, seichiro sighed and was confused taking the next step, then Hana suggested "sir you should not say about ultraman zero which is in body pf kajio and if the center asks us to get information from where about the king of monsters and his men just say that we get help from other creatures. This is so that we don't get caught ", Seichiro also thought that it was a good idea, then on the screen Nagisa appeared who contacted XIG.

"Nagisa" said Zero slowly but Hana hearing that, Hana happily greeted Nagisa "Nagisa, how are you? You returned to Japan?". "I am fine but I didn't have time for reunion I contacted XIG to tell that the thing that looks like an ultraman is ... "said Naigisa then cut off by the head of XIG, " robot. we already know that, actually we want to tell the center about this ".

"Where do you know?" Asked Nagisa, "just say that we have allied aliens who knows about the king of monsters, "answered Akio. "Oh, I see. Another reason I contacted XIG was that I wanted to ask Hana and Kajio to meet me at the Alcemy Star Lab, there was something I wanted to discuss with him, "explained Nagisa. before closing the connection.

Akio feels hesitant to allow Hana to leave after the attack and allow zero who is inside Kajio's body went away but only convinced him "Don't worry commander, I used to be an ultraman and the matter of ultraman zero I will watch over him. Moreover Nagisa asked Kajio to meet her too, she would ask why Kajio didn't come with me and I have things that have to be talked about privately with ultraman zero "explained Hana.

Akio also allows even feeling rather doubt and wonder. Hana bowed and then pulled zero's hand. after they in plane hana asked "is Kajio still alive and will come back? "but zero didn't answer and just said" you have to believe that kajio will definitely come back " then Hana asked why zero knew her name and Naigisa even though they had never met before, then zero tells a little / core story when they fight in another universe. "Oh, that's how it is, the reason why you know my name and Nagisa but why can't I recognize you? ".

FLASH BACK

"you know it's quite fun to fight and know you guys, I won't forget you" said zero . hana in the form of Gaia and Naigisa in Agul's form looked at each other for a moment then Agul said "you may remember us but we can't remember you ".

" why? "asked zero, " because we predict when we go back through the wormhole our memories will disappear about this universe, this is because we are the first time we went into another universe and even then we accidentally were thrown into the universe so that made our memories disappear "Gaia answered, zero down her face," but don't worry if we meet again I'm sure Our memories here will slowly return, "said Gaia, who tried to cheer zero.

"Why are you sure we will meet again?" Asked zero. "Just say I have a hunch or I believe that we will meet again but my firast says that if we will meet when we can't become ultraman anymore, I don't know why" Gaia replied. "so it's farewell, see you again Akai (red) "Zero said," I'll see you again Ao (blue) "replied Gaia

FLASHBACK OVER

Finally they reached the Alcemy star building in the north of Japan, they entered the building. Nagisa welcomed them in her room, "Nice to meet you again hana" said Nagisa while hugging Hana, "I am also happy to be able to see you again nagisa "when removing her hug, Nagisa looks at kajio" and also likes to meet you kajio ", kajio looks confused what to answer.

Nagisa was suspicious of Kajio's confusion and Nagisa asked Hana "What's wrong with Kajio?", Hana put on a face 'difficult to explain'. Nagisa was very surprised with what has just told him, "I know it's hard to believe" said Zero who saw the reaction of Nagisa, "I... actually... didn't ...have... time... to.. be... surprised..." Nagisa said stumbling, "there's a reason I ask you here hana "continued Nagisa in a tone that returned calm and normal.

" why did you ask to meet me and kajio nagisa? "asked Hana, Nagisa take the tablet and showing a map of the world and in forested areas in Europe shows a strange signal. "I use satellites to check materials that might defeat the Darklop and I caught a strange signal or rather the satellite couldn't know what was there (at least just a little).as if the satellite signal had stopped moving for a while checking the area and the draclop could not approach the area "explained Nagisa.

zero and Hana looked at each other for a moment, before Hana spoke Nagisa said" I want you to go check it out "Naigisa asked." why do you want me to check it, why do you also ask for kajio, I mean why not ask the whole team? "Asked Hana. "The reason I'm ask you and kajio is because I don't want to attract attention if I ask for the entire XIG team, because you are someone I trust in XIG, genius and i can't leave from here because it's still a secret, the reason I'm also asking Kajio to come along is because I don't want you to go alone and I also believe enough to him to keep the secret but unexpectedly kajio is merging with an ultraman and ultraman controls his body, but not what is important you are not alone "explained Nagisa.

"Okay then let's go zero." Hana ran out of the room when zero would follow Hana Nagisa held her wrist and said "Please take care of Hana I don't want her to get hurt ,zero nod and and immediately followed Hana.


	4. Feeling

i no have something to say but please tell me if there is missplled name

* * *

When on the plane hana felt uncomfortable in her neck so she opened a little the zipper and accidentally showed a golden yellow chrysanthemum crystal necklace with a white chain necklace, Zero seeing it.

"Hanna what is on your neck?" Asked zero. "What is this ?, this is a necklace" answered Hana."where do you get it?" Asked zero again, Hana just smiled shyly

FLASHBACK

When Hana and Nagisa will leave the building to face the "destroyer", Kajio comes. "Kajio why are you here?" asked Hana. "I want to give you something" replied Kajio, then Kajio reached into his pants pocket and he pulled out a crystal necklace golden yellow chrysanthemum flowers with white necklace chain.

"I want to give you this, for luck" said Kajio. "you are very kind," said hana with a surprised face. naigisa holding back the happy laughter behind her hand. "can I attach it?" asked kajio, hana nodded and then kajio put it on Hana's neck.

even though it didn't sound when Kajio put on a necklace but Kajio proved nervous and lso his heart beat fast. "Kajio is there a special reason for you to give me this?" Asked Hana, "I gave it because the chrysanthemum believed to symbolize good luck, you need it, and this is the same thing which also represents your name, Hana (flower). I believe you can , You and Naigisa are the hope of the earth "explained Kajio who increasingly made Hana embarrassed and touched .

FLASHBACK OVER

Finally they arrived in the forest that Nagisa meant, they got out of the plane and went straight into the forest. Hana used a signal tracking device that was given nagisa and when they were tracing the forest.

zero breaks the silence "hana I want to ask, can you no longer change to Ultraman again?". Hana stop so is zero then hana sigh she looked toward zero and said "zero if I can still turn into ultraman I must have fought back and probably won't talk to you now, so don't ask strange questions, come on ".

then they went back to walking finally they found a cave and also the tracking device was mess for a while they finally got inside but strangely enough they entered the tracking device not chaotic even though there was some kind of strange wave, then they found a giant stone colored rainbow and also beside the stone were zonnel monsters.

Hana took off the Protector then gave it to zero and approached towards the rock slowly and she pulled out a piece of darklop and put it on the surface of the rock and a second later the piece was destroyed hana smiles while zero is shocked, " I knew it" then Hana took a piece of the rainbow and put it into the bag and then walked back towards zero slowly and saddenly zonnel wake up , he saw them and would attack them zero without thinking immediately turned into ultraman and prevented zonnel from injuring Hana.

zero holding zonnel and hurting him, see that Hana shouted "Zero stops, he just feels threatened don't hurt him, Ao" hears hana saying "ao" zero releases the handle that makes zonnel in pain, then zonnel saw hana a glance zonnel sees her form as gaia, then zonnel makes a happy voice and licks her face which is instantly wet because of saliva.

zero felt surprised and returned to human form, hana immediately wiped her face. "Hana why does he lick you and his voice sounds happy?" Asked zero, "I don't know zero but maybe there is its connection when I became ultraman and helped him but why did he know that I used to be an ultraman, who put it in and how he could be here? "replied hana adn she confuse as zero

FLASH BACK

Gaia has made Zonnel calm and she takes him away from the desert and leaves him either in a forest, zonnel then moves to a cave and he falls asleep in that cave

FLASHBACK OVER

"Sorry, we woke you up, but can we go and bring the piece of rainbow stone?" Asked Hana to Zonnel, Zonnel nodded then Hana and zero came out of the cave. "huh it's almost "Hana said," yeah almost fortunately you once helped that monster. hana why did you say ao? "said zero looking at hana. " really?, I did not realize that I said that to you, "answered Hana confusedly.

" is it possible that her memories slowly began to return "Inner zero. they returned to Naigisa after it was investigated it was true that the stone could destroy electronic objects that were not from the earth Nagisa got the idea to make weapons that could destroy all darklop and also make a shield to protect the impact of weapons because even though the stone is not threatening electronics that exist on earth but only to keep the impact going forward. the alcemy team started making weapons, nagisa told him to XIG, GUARD and world leaders but they had to keep it a secret because if if it gets caught then the plan will be chaotic.

the scientists at the alcemy star began working on it, hana and zero stayed to help. "Zero you do not do strange things when in Kajio's body" Hana warning for zero. . Somehow Hana's heart was beating fast every time near zero, she knew that it was not kajio but somehow her heart was erratic and there was a feeling of being comfortable near zero, while zero must hold himself from approaching hana.

For 3 days they worked on the project. Zikares started knowing their plans. finally the project was finished, Nagisa sent protective files throughout the world and the weapons too, Hana and zero bring files to the German area, Nagisa cannot send via German network because there is a problem so Naigisa asks for hana and zero to give it directly.

after hana and zero give the file they go back to Nagisa and then return to XIG. when on their trip they were blocked by two 3 darklops. zero without thinking immediately changed he asked hana not to help him. the beginning of the battle of superior zero and making one of the 3 darklops destroyed but luck is not on his side, zero almost defeated by 2 darklop seeing that hana acted immediately.

she attacked one of the darklop, the draclop that was going to attack zero changing his attention and attention is Hana, without thinking zero of attacking the dracklop which hold him back and destroying it then zero follows hana. Darklop who chases Hana starts shooting her, Hana keeps trying to avoid each dracklop shot until finally one of the darklop shots hit the hana plane and made it hit the mountain and explode.

seeing that zero got angry and he vented his anger at the darklop who attacked Hana until the darklop is destroyed. zero knees sad because he can't save her "akami forgive me" said zero with sad tone. zero shouting angrily.

Suddenly the weather in the mountains changed, which at first turned bright and turned dark and began to snow. zero confusion to see it then the small-sized monsters (shazak children) came to zero.

shazak child asks zero to follow him, zero who is a bit confused but follows the shazak child. Arriving at a place that shazak told zero to follow him zero sees bigger monsters that are none other than the monster's mother (shazak) but zero attention is more on what shazak holds, in the hands of Shazak, the body lying helpless and after being approached it turns out it is hana, zero shock.

"You saved her?" asked zero at Shazak, Shazak nodded. "Thank you", Shazak surrendered Hana to Zero and Zero immediately flying. Hana wakes up in a place where she meets Gaia, she saw gaia. Gaia stood in front of Hana. She reached out with one hand to Gaia like asking / trying to reach but Hana was pulled away from Gaia.


	5. I did not expect

Hana woke up in the hospital, zero immediately approached her. "Zero why are we here, aren't we in Germany ?" said Hana in a weak voice, "Do you not remember? You were attacked by Draclop and you were saved by German monsters." Clearly zero.

Hana shook her head, when Hana tried to change her sleeping position into a sitting position she only realized that her hand his right is bandaged and can hardly be moved, hana looking towards zero like asking for an answer "the doctor said that your bones were cracked and almost destroyed, he said if you were lucky but it took a long time to get well I think this was the result of the attack.

"I don't think you can participate in the battle " explain zero. Hearing that hana is shocked, a little panicked then she started coughing, zero taking a glass filled with water, zero helping hana drink and trying to calm her down, "Today is the day of the attack?" Hana asked, zero nodding. "With my condition like this I can't help. Sorry, I'm a bit of panic earlier, "Hana said sadly."By making that wave weapon you are more than help, now just leave it to me and the others "said zero trying to make Hana not sad.

XIG, GUARD and security around the world have started preparing to carry out attacks. because the eagle team is less than one so they join with other teams, they stand guard if the waves don't work, they will attack. scientists all over the world are ready activate the shield, then when the wave is activated the darklop groans in pain but doesn't destroy it which means they failed.

it turned out that Zikares had already known their plans and had been made a shield to protect the draclops but as a result of the waves the shields of the draclops were destroyed and made darklop vulnerable. The crews immediately prepared to carry out a manual attack. their weapons are equipped with the same material, it may only need more than one attack to destroy the draclop.

"It seems like our attack was discovered. I have to go help," said Zero, who was looking out through the XIG hospital window, zero back to Hana to go. "Wait!" said Hana. zero turn "what's wrong?" ask zero. Hana asked zero to approach her, zero who is confused but obeys hana's orders him to he sits beside her. "Come closer!" Hana command, face hana and zero very close and 15 cm distance between their faces. "What?" Asked Zero, who was starting to get nervous. without any warning, hana quickly reached for the back of zero neck / head with her left hand and kissed his lips after a while hana let go a kiss. zero face becomes very red, the mouth is slightly open " wh... why... are ...yo...you ... kis... kissed... me?" Asked zero with a stutter.

"mmmmm, here 2 years ago before i do the "Gaia plan", kajio kissed me in public, he said for luck. If we see it now our position is reversed but unfortunately Kajio isn't "here" now so yeah, arguably this is revenge. Think of it for luck, even though basically for Kajio, "explained Hana which sounds relaxed but there is nervousness in it , zero does not know what to do to act disappointed or happy, zero inhale to calm down then he goes from the room and turns into ultraman.


	6. Let's start the party

Darklop began attacking planes and aircraft planes began to strike back and this time is superior to Draclop. Zikares makes more draclops, zero helps. he fights draclops easily "It's still too early 20,000 years for these draclop to invade a planet," Zero said to the Draclop in a challenging tone, even though he said so he almost ran out of energy and what more worry him is he can't use his ultimate bracelet for unknow reason.

In the northern part of Japan, the shield is almost broken, making scientists work harder, the Draclop targets the naigisa building as a target. In the building the red alarm sounded all panic evacuated but the shield had not been repaired, Naigisa remained in the building to fix it to completion when she had finished repairing the shield, Draklop shot the building until it is destroyed.

Wataru who was broadcasting in the building knowing that and causing him to faint, his broadcasting friend tried to resuscitate him. zero also knows that things also feel sad and makes him off guard until he falls and when he will be attacked by a successive attack, suddenly the draclop around him began to explode, zero in wonder and he saw who destroyed the draclops. "Agul" said Zero in a surprised voice.

Agul approached zero to help him stand up. "Agul" said zero, agul immediately crossed his arms like waiting for zero to say something, zero realizes that "naigisa" said zero with a much more surprised tone, agul nodded. "I don't know it's you but just thinking maybe agul don't need humans to appear. how can you be ultraman again? "obviously at length zero. "Later, which obviously we are dealing with them first. Come on zero " they start attacking.

FLASH BACK

When naigisa finished installing the shield from the computer screen a bright beam appeared, but she could recognize the light. "Agul" said Naigisa happily then the light attracts Naigisa

FLASHBACK OVER

inside the TV station where wataru is broadcast gets news that agul appears that makes them happy until wataru who had fainted to hear the news makes him wake up because he knows that ultraman agul is definitely naigisa. Hana who saw that from the television was very surprised with the appearance of agul what is certain is the ultraman Agul is Nagisa. Hana feel useles without thingking hana leave XIG hospital and go flying with her plane.

zero has almost run out of breath then the time color reads "Come on, seriously? at a time like this" said zero after he saw the time color sounds. He looked at all the planes that attacked Draclop. Agul who is fighting with Draclop. "This can't be like this, if things like this continue we might lose. damn zikares, we have to attack him to stop this " inner zero, unexpectedly one of the draclops attacked him from behind and made him fall, agul saw that and tried to help but he was blocked by the draclop who held his hand from behind. zero tried to stand up but he was too tired and when darklop would shoot zero, the draclop suddenly exploded zero shock at the sound of an explosion and tryi to see the direction of the explosion.

agul that has been released from the Draclop who held him, he come to zero and helped him stand up. a plane approached them and zero looked inside, he is shocked because the person who saved him was none other than hana. "I don't know whether you can hear or not but I can't let you fight without me" said hana . " stubborn base " said zero. "that's hana never give up" said agul.

they again fought rather briefly. while fighting zero keep guarding hana until one of the attacks on the hana plane and explodes. . zero or agul does not see hana throwing from an airplane which means hana is dead. for a moment they lost their concentration especially zero but because he didn't want to repeat the same mistake zero quickly regained consciousness. time color zero has sounded very fast, he could barely stand up anymore.

one of the draclops tried to attack zero and something kicked the draclop and destroyed it and something was approaching zero. Zero saw something that helped him, he very surprised because what save him is Ultraman Gaia. "You are more stubborn than me," said Gaia (in a hana voice). " ga... gaia... no ...ha... hana? " said zero with shortness of breath , who tried see when he is lying. gaia knelt beside the zero then he touched his own time color and from the time color came out the red blue and white light mist that formed the ball.

"You need it more" said Gaia, gaia put the ball above the time color zero and the ball goes into time color , once the time color zero shines again. gaia helped him get up. "How can it be?" Asked Zero. "that is a question I cannot answer" replied Gaia

FLASHBACK

When hana plane was shot, Hana tried to get out, unfortunately the launcher was jammed. a few seconds before the plane was destroyed hana saw Gaia sticking out his both hands, "Gaia" Hana said with a smile, she stretched her left hand

FLASHBACK OVER

Agul approached them "hana I'm so glad you got the power of ultraman too" said agul, "I'm happy too. let's fight them, "said Gaia enthusiastically. they again put up a position ready to fight and fight again. the appearance of Gaia made the pilots more excited, Even though the presence of gaia makes them stronger and more enthusiastic, it still doesn't change things. "This is crazy, we can't go on like this. we need to destroy all draclops at the same time " said Isimori, looking at the screen, Akio agreed but he didn't know how.

Gaia, Zero and Agul turned their backs on their position because the Draclops began to surround them."If it's the end of our lives I want to say I feel happy and honored to be able to fight with you" said Gaia in a rather panic tone but in defense position."HEY, don't say things that worsen the atmosphere "snapped zero." sorry "."I can't think of anything anymore" said Agul who sounded rather panic too. zero actually starts panic too. before anything can get worse something crossed Gaia's mind."I actually have an idea " said gaia suddenly, "what is that?" Asked Agul, before Gaia could answer ,all of a sudden the draclop that surrounds them destroyed, made them ask questions and then heard someone saying " HEY".


	7. Let's finish this

"hey". the three of them looked for the origin of the sound and found them as long as the sound came from the sky, they saw 3 giants approaching, zero recognizing the 3 giants, "you" said zero with pleasure. they are glenfire, mirror knight and jeanbot.

"It's been 3 days why haven't you returned?" Glenfire said rudely. "You promised" said the mirror knight, "we are your friends" said Jeanbot when they are down close to zero. at the same time there is an earthquake ,the earth monster appears and starts attacking the draclop ,make them stronger position. The three giants approach zero. Gaia and Agul just look at each other because they are confused and Glenfire approaches Agul and asks "Do you remember me?", Agul just shook his head, , "thank God " inner Glenfire.

"Sooo someone has a plan?" Asked the jean bot, zero and Agul looks at Gaia. "I have a plan but I need it ..." before Gaia finished his sentence, Gomeros came carrying a rainbow stone in his mouth and handed it to Gaia "Thank you. Alright, this is the plan, I will share the pieces of rock that I am holding, and we all scatter throughout the world and we combine these pieces of rock with our best attacks to attack the draclops and I hope this plan can destroy the Draclops," Gaia explained, then Gaia squeezed the stone in his hand and distributing the pieces but when the Gaia will hand over the stone chips to Jeanbot, the jean bot looks weakened, he realizes that the jean bot is a robot and makes gaia ask him to get out of the earth's atmosphere when the splinter is spread.

they spread all over the world, they destroy one draclop is in front of them which are in different corners of the world at the same time as their best attack combined with rock fragments, it made a large enough wave and destroyed all the draclop , Everybody cheered but this is not over yet. Giant ship monster king went out of Earth's atmosphere (somehow the ship was not damaged or destroyed), zero, Gaia, agul, glenfire, mirror knight went outside the Earth's atmosphere. "It's over, king of monsters" said zero. "You think I'm going to attack without preparation ?" says the king of monsters with the arrogant tone then from his ship a giant weapon appeared and started shooting, zero, gaia and agul combine their shields to protect the earth.

The six of them resisted the attack from the weapon with a shield made by zero, gaia and agul. Time color zero, Gaia and agul life gauge starts beeping. The attack gets stronger and the shield starts to crack. The time color and life gauge sounded faster and until finally it stopped, no one noticed the eyes and the lights on the chest zero, gaia and agul have been extinguished, it looks gaia and agul are starting to shrink. Earth monsters send their light to zero, gaia and agul, make the monster king's attack bounce, king monsters see zero, gaia and agul look different.

Zero, gaia and agul have the "earth version" mode, the three of them are in gold and silver, a time color and a rainbow-colored life gauge (colorful), the eyes are blue, the lines and squares on their chest are now visible around the body (almost dominating), the form time of the color zero triangle is reversed but in the middle of the oval (almost resembling Gaia's, it also indicates that zero can measure the light energy of the earth and his heart belongs to Hana), Gaia's life gauge is leaf shaped, while the agul lite gauge is shellfish shaped . Zero uses the ultimate arc mode that can already be used and now looks different, Gaia and Agul give their energy to the arc then zero shoot the king monster ship and destroy it, once again everyone cheers. zero uses his bow which has been filled by energy gaia and agul and himself, , shooting it to earth to clean up the remnants of the Draclop that made the remnants become useless and disappear after doing that they returned to their initial mode.


	8. My feelings

"It seems like it's finished" mirror knight said "for now" he added. " thank you Ultraman zero" said Gaia while stretching his hands, zero rather hesitantly welcoming it but he accepted and zero nodded, after a while they took off positions. "It seems like we have to go" said Zero, "wait first you have to return kajio first, have you forgotten? ... ao" said Gaia (he played down his voice when saying "ao") zero surprised to hear Gaia's last sentence, "hana you ... your memory?" said zero with shock Gaia nodded. Zero looks at Agul as if he would ask the same thing before Zero speaks Agul nods at him as an answer to the question zero.

zero predicts that their memories return when when they got the "earth version". "Yes, I have recovered memories of the struggles of the three of us in that" strange "universe" "Said Gaia to be more convincing," I also remember everything "said Agul while looking at glenfire, glenfire immediately turned away. "mmm so we go down now?" asked zero. "Yes, come on," said Gaia. "you go first, I still have unfinished business," said Agul. "Are you still angry with the incident at that time?" Asked Gaia, "do you think?" Replied Agul with a cynical tone while folding his hands, "okay then, but not for long," said Gaia.

Gaia and zero go down, "hey, who do you think will win?" Asked Zero, "in my opinion, agul, well when viewed from the elements (water and fire)" replied Gaia, "Even though I'm a team with glen but I'm sure Agul will win," said Zero. Glenfire realixe he never can get away,"Let's just start," Glenfire said, ready and putting up a combat position, "Should we stop them?" Said the Knight Mirror worriedly, "Are you kidding me? this will be very interesting "enthusiastic jeanbot said. "Geez" said the mirror knight as he buried his face in one of his palms.

Zero and Hana walk in grasslands that are as tall as calves of adults who have small flowers, on a low cliff near the sea at dusk (sunset), "I'm glad this is over, for now. I love the sunset, for me it's the only good thing when the day is over, I think you know that, "said Hana, she glanced a little at zero in the last sentence. "You know Kajio is not as handsome as I am" said Zero while rubbing one side of his face using one hand which made Hana chuckle. Zero approached Hana, "hana ...there...is... something ... I... want... say... to you" said zero with little stumbling.

Hana looked at zero curiously and approached it a little which made them 30cm apart from where they stood. "Hana ... I don't know when, for... sure this is... when we fight together... in that strange... universe where I can know ...you and understand you. What I want to say is ...I'm sure I have been in ...love with you, "said Zero little stumbling. after he said that, zero looked down and squatted in shame, he also held his chest with one hand because he couldn't stand while Hana just stunned with zero love statements.

"Gosh, this is much heavier than when I fought, someone please kill me " muttered zero. Hana holds both of zero shoulders and helps him to stand up. " "I was surprised that you said that, it does not mean I did not think you could feel" things " like " that ", I was just surprised you understood something like that. How can you understand that? I mean how do you know that the feelings you feel for me are different from the other feelings? " clear at length, with a rather calm tone. " At first I just thought that my feelings were only as friends but after I talked with Nagisa, I knew what kind of feeling I was feeling. I was too shy and afraid to tell you, I should have said that time but now I am relieved and I do not expect you to have the same feeling for me " replied long wide zero with a rather nervous tone.

Hana laughed a little, she herself could not help but feel embarrassed "emm it seems you have to endure shame again" said Hana, "what do you mean?" asked zero. "Zero, I'm also in love with you," said Hana with smile, making zero holding his chest with both his hands because he couldn't stand and his face became even redder. "Can you explain how it can be?" Asked Zero, "just like you, I also feel it in myself while in another universe but didn't know what it was and because my memories were erased so that feeling seemed to disappear, then I fell in love with kajio and understood love. I feel your arrival zero then feel a "surge". when we were in the place of nagisa my heart is beating fast, when beside you even though I know that you are not kajio and I know that my heart beat at that time was like feeling but I always rejected the feelings that I felt a lot, after my memory returns and you express your feelings to me I'm sure that, I have also been in love with you. Looks like I used to like you first but you first expressed it." obviously hana, even though she was relaxed, there was no doubt that she herself was nervous.

while zero whose love is avenged is unable to hold back his pleasure to the point that he has difficulty breathing. "Zero breath" said Hana. while holding both of his shoulders zero and trying to calm his down. zero trying to breathe slowly and suddenly zero hugging hana, hana replied hugging zero back. " what is this feeling, it seems I don't want to leave you even though I said that I didn't expect you to like me but it seems I want to leave everything and stay with you" said zero. hearing that, hana let go of the hug and zero release the hug too, hana glare at zero. "No, zero I don't want you like that, I want you to keep fighting and protecting the universe, if you choose to stop just because you want to be with me I'll make sure to you that I'm the first person who will remind you. let's fight together. this struggle is the thing that connects us both. Besides, you also can't stay in Kajio's body forever and I have to live my life on earth with him . Zero we will still be friends "clear at length hana".

"I can't make you my friend, I like you too much "said zero rather panicked. "listen first, zero. Do you know that friendship is more important than love and I'm sure you will definitely choose friendship so you may consider me more than friends but we will still be friends the point is we are friends but intimate or friends who feel more "explained Hana. "oh, i see" said zero who understand the meaning of hana. "I also think that my combat instincts and my ultraman status will be a barrier." they both put on a disappointed face. Hana holds both hands zero. "Too bad, we can't spend time much longer. I hope we have more time, "said Hana disappointed then from a distance there was a voice of someone cleaning his throat. , they both saw who cleared the throat which turned out to be nagisa. spontaneously hana immediately let go of her grasp. Hana and Zero become awkward while Nagisa only holds her smile. "So ..eem .. the business has finished?" asked Hana to Nagisa with a rather loud voice, Nagisa just gave a sign "you can say that".


	9. It's over for now

Nagisa just gave a sign 'you can say that'.

FLASH BACK

Agul and Glenfire fight (this fight will not bring up wormholes because they fight not from anger and hatred) they attack with their best attacks. Mirror knight and jean bot only see their battle. The fight was won by Agul, Glenfire, who refused to admit that he had lost ground if he deliberately let Agul win. Agul, mirror knight and Jean Bot know that what Glenfire says is not true. Agul helps gelfire stand up, they shake hands with each other as a sign of peace after that Agul goes down to earth. Glenfire somehow feels something on his chest (Glenfire knows that Agul is "woman" or has a female host)

FLASHBACK OVER

"I can't wait to hear the story" Hana said with a smile that was answered by a smile from Nagisa. Then Nagisa went behind the tree, Hana guessed that Nagisa went behind the tree so as not to disturb her and zero while waiting for someone. "You changed a lot" said zero, hana put on a face that said 'really?' " I think I am still the same, hana that you meet in another universe" replied hana. "zero there is something I want to give you " then hana takes out a bracelet made from dry stalks that have one small red flower and then attach it to zero left arm, he put it on the ultimate zero bracelet "for some reason when in the place of nagisa, I really want to give you something as a memory, now i know why. this bracelet will remind you of the earth and also me, maybe there will be a lot of "flowers" outside there, this is a sign that there is only one flower for you. sorry if I seem selfish. By the way, I made it myself from a dead flower stalk, I slightly "freeze it" so that it lasts "Hana explain.

zero becomes more embarrassed and accepts the "selfishness" of hana through the bracelet she gave then he makes the bracelet to last and make it invisible. Hana understood why zero did that. "Hana, I want to give you something too," said Zero, then zero out and put on a silver bracelet that has 3 rhombus crystal pieces, The crystal in the center is red while the other two are blue to the right arm of the hana. "I made it myself when you were busy working on the project. This bracelet shape is like my first change tool which indicates that you are my first love and this is also a reminder so that you don't forget me again, "said zero, which made Hana laugh.

"Zero I want you to turn into ultraman but the size of a human being" begged Hana. "for what?" Asked zero. "Just do it" snapped hana then zero turned into an ultraman the size of a human without warning Hana put her arms around his neck zero and kissed his lips or mouth (Ultraman didn't have "lips", I'm not sure they had any. They might have lips), zero was shocked but instead he put his hand around Hana's waist. When they kiss time color zero and a green light on his forehead shines brightly without realizing it. After a while (They kiss long enough) hana took off his kiss "that is new to you ultraman zero" said Hana, zero chuckle.

Hana took off her hug as well as zero but then zero holding both sides of her head and kissing her forehead (nb: zero has a mouth that is not lipped except that it can't be moved so that it can be seen if she puts her mouth) then he put his forehead to Hana's forehead. "Are we going to meet again?" Asked zero. "I don't know and it's uncertain but I believe we will meet again. See you again Ao " answer hana while saying goodbye. "I'll see you again, akami (meaning red or sunset) " replied Zero. Zero moved away from Hana and then the zero turned into a particle of light that flew and saw kajio appear inside, Kajio's body lay / lying on the grass. The gold particle turned into a giant ultraman zero solid form. zero saying goodbye with metal-style hands while Hana just waved and smiled then zero flew away.

Hana wiped the gift bracelet from zero. Kajio started to wake up, hana saw Kajio who started to wake up "Oh my God, kajio. I almost forgot about you" "Hana said as she approached Kajio. Kajio tried to sit down, Hana helped him then he looked around with a surprised and confuse look. "Where are we? The last one I remember was a blue ultraman and we were at war "said Kajio in a surprised and rather panic tone. "So it's just that part" Hana said with a small laugh. Kajio was really surprised and realized "what really happened I felt we were not at war, what do I miss? "Asked Kajio. " I'll tell you later, let's go back to the base for you to rest" said Hana. Hana holds Kajio's hand which almost looks like holding a sick person to leave, she bumps into a nagisa who has been accompanied by Wataru. Hana smiles at Nagisa and Nagisa smiles back at Hana then they walk towards a different or opposite direction.

After the hospital XIG Hana told me everything that happened even about zero except the bracelet that zero gave him, Kajio is very shocked. "Kajio, sorry, I put my heart on another man, I can understand if you want to end ..." before Hana had finished finishing her sentence, Kajio who was in bed hugged Hana who was sitting beside him and said "So he is your first love, so annoying. I go first, it should be me. But you choose to live with me, "hana, love like that is not to be jealous but to be appreciated, what I want to say is no problem for me ". Kajio took off his arms, "thank you kajio for understanding" Hana said. "But I still don't believe" said Kajio suddenly, making Hana shocked. "If I merging with an ultraman," he continued ,then Kajio fainted. when she saw that she istrying to wake him up.

While on the plains people are tidying up the mess at night. In other places zero and his friends were heading to their headquarters, "what's wrong with me why my heart was beating fast after fighting with nagisa" inner glenfire, while holding his chest with one hand. "Hana you will always in my heart forever" inner zero while looking at the bracelet hana was giving. They continued to fly away until finally they were no longer visible. A hand of darkness emerged from a black hole not far from the earth.

END


End file.
